This invention relates to a composite envelope for attachment to a bottled beverage. The envelope is pre-printed with the necessary information for conveying a message to a consumer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composite envelope which is formed from a single rectangular sheet of paper material.
Pre-printed envelopes have been long used in conveying messages to consumers and in expediting the return of information or enclosures to persons or companies. Typical examples of such previous envelope structures are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,589,632; 2,678,769; 2,840,295; 2,877,944; 3,061,173; 1,529,381; 1,969,428; 1,984,559; 2,180,551; 1,114,920; 693,624; 3,713,673; 3,665,817; 3,784,185; 3,560,025; 2,255,087. While these structures have been useful, each has failed to meet the needs, recognized by applicant, for an envelope structure which could be secured to the neck of a bottled beverage and provide an effective advertisement of a product and an envelope and order blank for obtaining that product. It is recognized that some of these previous envelope structures did include openings so that the envelope could be placed around the neck of a bottle. However, no structure was provided for orienting the envelope structure in a generally vertical arrangement with respect to the bottle and no structure was provided for retaining the envelope flap and order blank in a closed arrangement while the composite envelope was in position on a bottled beverage. Other distinctive features for the present invention will become apparent from a review of other portions of this specification.